


fixation.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [33]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Mcstarr. Paul having a thing about Ringo's mouth. Making him suck Paul's fingers, or perhaps gifting him with lollipops or anything else he can watch him wrap his lips around."





	fixation.

1965,

Paul was getting well and truly fed up with a certain drummer of a certain band. Ringo Starr had done nothing to deserve this irritation and anger, really, but it was building inside of Paul like an angry bomb about to explode.

It was due to something Paul had noticed more of lately, though he was unsure of how it had started. It was the thick and wide lips of Ringo that suddenly drew Paul to the older man with thoughts that made even he embarrassed and to blush in his small corner of the plane as he stared at the drummer in silence as they waited for it to take off on their trip to the Bahamas.

He wanted to drag him by the collar of his shirt to the small and narrow bathroom. Make him go take his fingers in his mouth. Make him take his hard cock into his mouth and just fuck him till he was left a mess.

Paul stifled a groan, trying to cover it up as a yawn, and covered the growing tent in his pants with his jacket as the plane engine roared and started to shake; giving him stimulation that was only painful rather than giving him any kind of pleasure in his current state. He cursed under his breath and forced himself to look away from Ringo and his moving mouth as he was deep in conversation with George. He looked to the runway and tried to think of anything else. His lines for the movie they would start filming. Ideas for songs. But it was fruitless as all thoughts in one way or another found their way back to Ringo.

John had joined him on the seat next to him halfway through the flight and they smoked and shared a few joints together which left Paul in a relaxed and blissful state when they finally reached the beautiful isles and landed on the ground with a light ‘ _thud_ ’.

They were greeted very nicely by the locals and the press but Paul was in a daze and before he really knew or noticed it; they were at the villa they were going to all share during their time in the Bahamas.

He threw himself unto the soft queen bed, with a deep sigh, in the room he had been granted to be all his and his alone. The quilt and duvets were felt so nice under his touch and he quickly fell asleep as his feet dangled over the edge of the bed.

A light shake and a soft muttering of his name woke up him up from his dreams. Dreams that had been exciting and a rough detour to the carnal thoughts of earlier that day.

His eyes fluttered open, his lashes giving him gentle licks to the apple of his cheeks as he looked up to see who had awoken him. And who did he find but none other than the object of his desires; Ringo Starr. He sighed deeply and sat up, nearly hitting the older man with his head. The door to the room was closed, he noticed with a short glanced and returned his eyes to the drummer. He seemed to be sucking on something and something in Paul’s mind snapped as he shot up from the bed and in a swift movement, their places were switched with Ringo blinking, confused, up at him from where he laid on his back on the slightly bouncing bed.

The vibrant red lollipop hanged loosely from Ringo’s mouth as he gaped up at the younger and towering man. Paul didn’t feel quite like himself but pushed the thoughts aside as his cock again hardened beneath his loose fitting shorts as he took in deep breaths while trying to figure out his next move.

“I’ve had enough,” he growled, dragging Ringo further down the bed and pulled him up to take him into a rough, biting kiss. The lollipop landing somewhere on the carpeted floor, quickly forgotten, as Paul invaded Ringo’s mouth with his tongue while slowly pushing him back down unto the bed, now with Paul straddling atop of him.

Paul started to slowly grind and rub himself against the more rough fabric of Ringo’s clothes. He wasn’t sure what his end goal in this was. He had been with men before but never had been on top or with one of his bandmates. But he knew it certainly wasn’t to get off while clothed just being getting enough friction from Ringo’s own hardened crotch.

Ringo’s hands had come to rest on Paul’s narrows hips and he pulled away from Ringo’s soft mouth with a bite on the lower lip. He stared down at the older man as he thought over his next move. The drummer seemed patient enough, not questioning either the sudden move on him or the halt in it, and moved small tickling circles on his hips under his shirt.

“I…,” he sighed at the pleasuring movements Ringo’s cool hands made against the soft flesh on his waist.

“I want you,” he said with closed eyes as he slowly started moving again against Ringo’s bulging groin. He heard a light chuckle from the man underneath him and his arms was guided up as his shirt was pulled over his head and discarded somewhere in the room.

“I’ve seen how you look at me, lad,” he had the man say and opened his eyes to find Ringo smirking with dark blue eyes.

“I know what you want and how to give it to ye,” the hands on Paul’s waist tightened and quickly their places were switched yet again. Ringo leaned down, licking his mouth in slow tantalising movements, to kiss and lick the corners of Paul’s mouth. He moved further down. Kissing and licking his neck to his chest and stopped just short of the belt buckle of Paul’s irritating pants. Oh, how he wished to be rid of them. And quickly.

His wish was quickly granted by the man he would soon come to worship.

He now laid naked on the mattress for all the world to see. Ringo’s hands caressed the soft, warm, skin around his pelvis and Paul couldn’t stifle the moans that came with the slow touches.

“Look at me,” Ringo whispered against the skin he had been kissing and Paul looked down just at the right moment when Ringo’s gorgeous mouth wrapped itself around his throbbing length and Paul moaned out at the warm and wet embrace. His hands grabbed at anything it could touch as Ringo continued licking and bobbing as best as he could. And it was sensational. One hand was cupping and fondling his balls while the other was on the shaft beneath Ringo’s mouth, careful in not bumping into his own jaw as he moved against Paul.

He did it like a professional and, God, Paul could worship the man as he quickly reached his climax and came with a yell into Ringo’s mouth. Ringo, who took it like a champion, and swallowed it all up.

It had knocked Paul into a daze. He couldn’t think of a time he had ever come so fast or hard as he had in that moment just now. Ringo kissed him tenderly on his mouth. He had the familiar salty taste of cum on his lips. Paul’s cum, he reminded himself with a lazy smirk.

He could feel himself dozing off but forced himself to stay awake enough to whisper a question to the still fully clothed Ringo.

“What about you,” and he nodded towards Ringo’s erection.

“Don’t worry about that, lad,” he shook his head and kissed Paul’s forehead while pulling a duvet over Paul. He gave into the firm grasp of sleep. It had been just what he had wanted and he fell into hard slumber while reminding himself that it was something to repeat and to greatly reward Ringo for his amazing indulgence of Paul’s needs.


End file.
